vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
By the Light of the Moon/Transcript
Lockwood Mansion is in his father's office. He's re-watching the video of Mason's transformation while he's preparing everything for the full moon. He takes his phone and calls Mason, but gets no answer. He leaves a message. :Tyler: Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and...I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please. Mason's Residence woman walks into the room and listens to Tyler as he leaves a message on Mason's home phone's answering machine. Gilbert Residence is in her bedroom with Bonnie. She looks at the moonstone. :Elena: Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it? :Bonnie: Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless. :Elena: And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful. :Bonnie: Maybe. If he finds out. :Elena: Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out. :Bonnie: Stefan wants me to focus on this. :Elena: Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong. :Bonnie: I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual. arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand. :Jeremy: What are you guys arguing about? :Bonnie: We're not arguing about anything. puts the stone in her bag and exchanges a glance with Jeremy. :Bonnie: I need a coffee. gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena. :Elena: What? :Jeremy: Why are you on some suicide mission? :Elena: I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt. :Jeremy: Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay? shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs. She has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie is about to head up the stairs and sees her. :Bonnie: Where are you going? :Elena: Um, to see Stefan. :Bonnie: You're lying. :Elena: No, I'm not. :Bonnie: Really? Tell your face. :Elena: Are you serious? joins them. :Jeremy: She took the moonstone. :Elena: How did you...? :Bonnie: We tested you, and you failed. :Elena: Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen. steps aside to let her leave. Elena looks mildy confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at them. :Elena: What did you do? :Bonnie: It's for the best, Elena. looks at Jeremy. He's smiling. Elena continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail. Fell's Church Tomb is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance. :Stefan: You trapped her in the house? :Damon: It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this. gives him a bag. :Damon: Care package: candles, lanterns and...lunch. shows him a bottle of blood. :Stefan: Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her. looks at Katherine who standing not too far away. :Damon: Yeah... :Katherine: You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan. :Damon: I've been dead before. I got over it. looks at Stefan. :Damon: Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out. :Stefan: Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe. looks at Katherine and leaves with the bottle of blood. Lockwood Mansion is about to leave. Carol joins him. :Carol: Heading out? :Tyler: Yeah...lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late. knocks on the door. Tyler opens it. It's the woman who was in Mason's apartment. :Jules: Hi. :Tyler: Hi. :Jules: Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler. :Tyler: Yeah. Nice to meet you. :Jules: So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason. :Carol: Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now. :Jules: See...that's the thing...he's not. Mystic Grill is sitting at a table with Alaric. :Jenna: So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia. :Alaric: Well that sounds... :Jenna: Lame, yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it. kisses him and leaves. Tyler arrives and joins Caroline at a table. Alaric looks over at them. :Tyler: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. What's wrong? :Tyler: This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left. continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation. :Tyler: We should get going. :Caroline: Yeah. gets up and shares a knowing look with Alaric. Gilbert Residence enters the house and joins Elena in the living room. :Damon: You should really lock your door. beat Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity. :Elena: Do you think this is funny? :Damon: Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life. :Elena: What does Stefan say about this? :Damon: We had a good laugh. :Elena: And what did he say about Elijah still being alive? sits down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head. :Damon: Yeah, that...I didn't tell him. :Elena: Why not? :Damon: Well A'': he can't do anything about it; and ''B:...what I just said. enters the room and sits down with them. :Damon: Where is Bonnie? :Jeremy: I thought she was meeting you. :Damon: No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol. :Jeremy: And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon? :Damon: Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems. :Elena: Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon? phone ring. :Damon: Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice. gets up and answers. It's Alaric. :Damon: What? :Alaric: Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person. :Damon: What? Why? :Alaric: Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason. :Damon: What girl? :Alaric: I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy. :Damon: That's not good. Where are you? :Alaric: I'm at the Grill. :Damon: I'm on my way. hangs up and joins Elena and Jeremy. :Damon: Change of plans. You babysit. lays down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap. :Damon: Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't. throws a cushion at him. Jeremy laughs. She pushes him off of her and he rolls onto the floor. Woods parks her car. Tyler gets out and opens the trunk to get his stuff. :Caroline: Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing? :Tyler: Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called. :Caroline: I'm sure he's okay. :Tyler: Yeah, anyway...let's do this. Lockwood Mansion :Jules: So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything? :Carol: Of course. :Jules: Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son. :Carol: I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know. beat Jules...let's hope for the best. leaves. Carol closes the door. Outside, Jules pulls away and stops her car outside of the gates of the Lockwood mansion. She calls someone on her phone. :Jules: Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf...his nephew. Mystic Grill arrives at the grill. She sees nearby Matt and speaks to him. :Jules: Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood? and Damon are looking at her. :Damon: Mmm, Mason's mystery woman. :Alaric: Where is Mason anyway? :Damon: Decomposing in his truck. :Alaric: So you think she is a werewolf? :Damon: Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out. takes wolfsbane from his pocket. :Alaric: What is that? :Damon: Wolfsbane. Lockwood Cellar is preparing the chains. :Caroline: Tell me you brought the instruction manual. :Tyler: Tell me you brought the wolfsbane. :Caroline: Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it. gives him the wolfsbane. When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath. :Tyler: I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there. mixes the wolfsbane in the water. :Tyler: The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds. :Caroline: Is that more than a werewolf can pull? :Tyler: I have no idea. :Caroline: beat Hey Tyler, how are you doing? :Tyler: Still human. takes off his shirt and turns away. :Caroline: Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you? :Tyler: It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants. blushes and looks away. Martin Residence knocks on the door. Luka opens it. :Bonnie: Hi. shows him his necklace. He takes it. :Luka: I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me. :Bonnie: Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I... :Luka: I forgive you. stands aside to let her in. She enters the house. There are a lot of books on the table. :Bonnie: Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire? :Luka: They're all grimoires. :Bonnie: How did you get all these? :Luka: Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact. :Bonnie: This can't all be your family's. :Luka: Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other. :Bonnie: So that's why you've been so nice to me. :Luka: That's one reason. (smiles.) :Bonnie: Listen...do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell? :Luka: That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out. Mystic Grill is alone at the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be drunk. :Alaric: Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking. :Jules: (laughs lightly) No, one is my limit. :Alaric: Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town. :Jules: Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new? :Alaric: Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night. arrives. :Damon: Excuse me, is this guy bothering you? :Alaric: I'm not bothering anybody. :Damon: Perfect. Well...Do it elsewhere. looks at them. :Damon: Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from. Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass. :Alaric: Please don't talk about me like I'm not here. gives the glass to Jules. :Damon: Why are you here? :Jules: Thank you for the drink. raises his glass and leaves. Jules puts her drink on the counter without drinking it. Fell's Church Tomb is laying on a bed. Katherine is looking at him. :Katherine: So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating. gets up. :Stefan: The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel. :Katherine: It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump. takes off her dress. :Katherine: We're here together. May as well make the best out of it. in just her black bra and underwear. She struts around. :Katherine: You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Elena. :Stefan: Stop. :Katherine: Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know. kisses him. He kisses her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. They go onto the bench and Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he wakes up with a gasp and looks at Katherine who is fully-clothed and looking at him. :Stefan: Stay out of my head. :Katherine: (smirk) Maybe I can do eternity in here after all. Gilbert Residence goes down the stairs and finds Jenna searching in the closet. :Elena: Hey, what are you doing? :Jenna: Perfect timing. gives her a box. :Elena: What is this stuff? :Jenna: Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate. closes the closet door. Elijah is on the other side. Elena is very startled. He looks at her. :Elijah: Hey, I'm Elijah. :Jenna: Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls. gets closer to Elena. :Elijah: It's a pleasure. shake hands. Elena is visibly nervous. :Jenna: So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car. :Elijah: Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow. :Jenna: Also a good plan. :Elijah: Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena... looks at her. :Elijah: I hope to see you again sometime soon. leaves. Elena rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom. She knocks on the door but Elijah grabs her wrist. Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides next to the door and motions with a finger to his lips that Elena not tell Jeremy that he's there. :Jeremy: What is it? :Elena: Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes. :Jeremy: Okay. leaves. Elijah is looking at Elena. :Elijah: A wise choice. :Elena: What do you want? :Elijah: I think it's time you and I had a little chat. Mystic Grill is still at the bar with Jules. Jules is stirring her drink with a stirrer. :Damon: There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake. :Jules: No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend. :Damon: Who? :Jules: Mason Lockwood. :Damon: I know Mason! :Jules: You do? :Damon: Yeah. He's a great guy. :Jules: He's missing. :Damon: What do you mean? Like...I mean, missing missing? :Jules: How do you know Mason? :Damon: Friends of friends. doesn't drink her drink. Damon looks at Alaric. Lockwood Cellar bright full moon can be seen in the sky. Tyler is shirtless, and he has chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave. :Tyler: What time is it? :Caroline: Almost eight. What time does the moon crest or whatever? :Tyler: Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex. :Caroline: Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf? :Tyler: A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less. tries to sit down next to her but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane. :Caroline: Are you sure you want to do that? :Tyler: Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free. starts to drink. :Caroline: Tyler... drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomiting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs. She gets closer to him and touches his back. :Tyler: No. :Caroline: Shhh... :Tyler: Don't! Don't! look at each other. :Tyler: I'm sorry. runs her hand over his head. Gilbert Residence and Elena are in her room. :Elijah: Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. :Elena: Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me? :Elijah: Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that. :Elena: Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do? :Elijah: Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse. :Elena: So, what is your goal? :Elijah: Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle. :Elena: Like you? :Elijah: Not anymore. :Elena: You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out. :Elijah: Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. :Elena: How do I know you're telling the truth? :Elijah: If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal. :Elena: What kind of a deal? :Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed. :Elena: And then what? :Elijah: Then I kill him. :Elena: Just like that? :Elijah: Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. :Elena: How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe? :Elijah: I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts. :Elena: You know witches. :Elijah: Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal? :Elena: I need you to do one more thing for me. :Elijah: We're negotiating now? Rooftop and Luka are on a rooftop in the town. Bonnie is lighting candles. Luka is looking at a grimoire. :Luka: You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private. :Bonnie: If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane. :Luka: Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding? shows him the moonstone. He takes it. :Luka: Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating. :Bonnie: Hey! I know it doesn't look like much... :Luka: What's it spelled with? doesn't say anything. :Luka: Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets. :Bonnie: Sorry... :Luka: I'm just teasing you. puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them. Lockwood Cellar is in writhing in pain. He tries to removes the chain, but Caroline is there, trying to comfort him. :Caroline: Hey. Tyler. Tyler. cries. :Tyler: I'm burning up. It burns! :Caroline: I know. Just breathe through this, okay? :Tyler: I'm trying. You should go. You should leave. :Caroline: Not yet. screams. His bones are breaking. Caroline screams too. He cries. :Tyler: It hurts. It hurts. Mystic Grill is still at the bar with Jules. :Damon: You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and... :Jules: Tyler? :Damon: Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. beat You haven't touched your drink. :Jules: You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going. :Damon: Oh, come on. Look, one drink. :Jules: It'll help me sleep. :Damon: To sleep. sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar. :Jules: You fool. You think you're clever, don't you? :Damon: What do you want with Mason Lockwood? :Jules: He's my friend. :Damon: Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him. :Jules: And why not? :Damon: You should leave town. :Jules: You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you? arrives. :Alaric: Damon, how about that second round? :Damon: I think we're done, Rick. looks at Jules. :Damon: You think I'm afraid of you? :Jules: No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked. leaves. Damon looks at Alaric. Lockwood Cellar is on the floor. Caroline is next to him. She's looking at him. :Caroline: I want to help but I don't know what to do. :Tyler: There's nothing you can do. gets up. His bones and his spine are breaking. He screams. Caroline cries. :Tyler: Get out! :Caroline: No! :Tyler: Get out! I don't want to hurt you. :Caroline: No! No. gets closer to him. She embraces him. Mystic Grill and Alaric leave. :Damon: Where is she? :Alaric: Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid. :Damon: So what? Just let her get away? "You've been marked". What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway? :Alaric: Damon, look up! Just look up. looks at the sky. It's the full moon. :Alaric: If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning. :Damon: nods Yeah. leaves. Lockwood Cellar is still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes are closed. Caroline is with him. She's still holding him. :Caroline: It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay? limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screams in pain and Caroline tries to soothe him. :Tyler: Leave! :Caroline: No. :Tyler: Just go, please! :Caroline: No, not yet. :Tyler: Just go! :Caroline: I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. he screams. His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. She leaves him. He gets up and looks everywhere around him. She closes the gate. Tyler rushes over to her. He removes one of his chains. She leaves as she sobs. Tyler screams. Caroline is still behind the door. She's crying. Tyler's transformation is over. He's a wolf. Caroline gets up when she doesn't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tries to break the door. She knows the door won't hold so she props a wooden plank against it and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying. Salvatore Boarding House arrives at the house. He locks the door. He goes in the library and sees Rose. :Damon: You just can't stay away, can you? :Rose: You don't answer your phone. :Damon: What do you want? :Rose: I wanted to apologize. :Damon: Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go. :Rose: I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go. :Damon: There's nothing here for you, Rose. :Rose: Well, then... hear something like breaking glass from another part of the house. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Damon stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came. :Damon: How bad is it? :Rose: It hurts. :Damon: the bite heal It's healing. :Rose: Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought... begins to cry. Damon embraces her. :Damon: You're gonna be okay. Martin Residence arrives. Jonas is reading a book in an armchair. :Jonas: You were successful? :Luka: Of course I was. She fell for the whole...show and didn't suspect a thing. places the moonstone on the desk instead of directly to Jonas. Jonas takes it. :Jonas: Thank you, Luka. :Luka: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep. :Jonas: Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon. Fell's Church Tomb :Katherine: Are we seriously not going to talk at all? :Stefan: We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable. :Katherine: What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years. :Stefan: Look where it has gotten you. :Katherine: Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it. :Stefan: You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting. :Katherine: And then what? You're still gonna hate me. :Stefan: Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all. :Katherine: You're playing me. :Stefan: Am I? :Katherine: You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena? :Stefan: Let me guess: you know where he is. :Katherine: No, I don't, but I could help you find him. :Stefan: For a price I'm sure. :Katherine: Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me. look at each other. :Katherine: You're welcome. hear that the door is being opened. They look at each other and go to the entrance. They see Elijah. Katherine is surprised and frightened. :Katherine: Elijah. :Elijah: Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened. looks at Stefan. :Elijah: Your release has been requested. :Stefan: What? By who? :Elijah: The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please. gestures for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. :Elijah: Come. :Stefan: I can't. :Elijah: Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted. gets out slowly. Once he's out, Katherine rushes to get out too, but still finds the invisible barrier there. Elijah compels her. :Elijah: As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are. looks at Stefan. :Elijah: You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine. leaves. :Katherine: Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here. :Stefan: Goodbye Katherine. looks at her and leaves. Woods is alone. She finally goes into the old Lockwood property to see if Tyler is back to being human. She goes into the cellar. Tyler is human again and he's laying on the floor, naked. :Caroline: Tyler? :Tyler: Caroline. :Caroline: Tyler. rushes over to him and puts a jacket over his shoulders. :Caroline: You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay. crying. :Tyler: No, I'm not. embraces him. Gilbert Residence is in her bedroom. She looks out her window she sees Stefan's reflection. She turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. :Stefan: Elena? Hey. runs toward him and hugs him. They kiss. :Elena: Hey! kiss more, and he lays her on the bed. Salvatore Boarding House is sitting on the couch. Rose joins him in a bathrobe. :Damon: I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up. :Rose: So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you. :Damon: Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me. :Rose: All's well that ends well. :Damon: You're all healed? :Rose: Yeah. Seems that way. :Damon: Rose...uh...I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away. :Rose: Lucky me. walks his fingers up her thigh. :Rose: I'm gonna stay and help you. :Damon: Help me do what? :Rose: Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena. :Damon: Really? Why? :Rose: Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get. :Damon: Just friends? :Rose: Just friends. gets up but he quickly pulls her over and kisses her. :Damon: Are you sure you can do that? :Rose: I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend. laugh. :Damon: I think I like you. kiss. Damon embraces her and rubs his hands over her back. :Rose: Ow. lifts the bathrobe off her shoulder and looks at it. There are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. They look at each other. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two